Klaroline Drabble's Series
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: This is basically going to be a bunch of different drabbles in the form of The and the ! Rated M just to be safe :) Have a prompt? PM me or leave a review :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I am starting a new klaroline drabbles series! It's basically going to be The _ and the _!

I hope you all enjoy this drabble series because I really love this idea because it allows me to explore :D

It is going to be rated M because maybe one drabble will have smut! Who knows?

Enjoy!

* * *

The Bandit and the Maiden

A bandit who seeks wealth and a maiden who seeks freedom cross paths under unlikely circumstances. Can they give one another what the other is seeking?

* * *

Caroline was walking the London streets and it was already dark out. The sun set over four hours ago and the fair maiden could only sneak out of her home when both the Duke and the Duchess of London retired to their bed chambers.

The fair maiden was of eighteen years and she was tired of playing the part of the perfect future duchess.

She wanted to experience adventure, culture, art, and love. Both her parents were rather reluctant in allowing her to become an independent young woman and she was tired of it.

As she walked the London streets, she crossed her arms over her chest and wrapped her scarf tighter around herself.

She decided to look up at the darkened sky and when she did her jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the full moon and the stars that peppered the was stunningly beautiful out.

The maiden was usually fast asleep at this hour in the evening, but she was fed up with it all. She wanted to live on the wild side, even if it was just for one night.

Caroline knew that she had to return home before dawn broke through and she would as soon as she got her fill.

The streets were empty and she knew that she had to watch her back, but decided not to. It wasn't like anything would happen to her anyway. It was London after all.

The beauty of the evening brought a smile to her lips and she couldn't help but want to dance under one of the street lamps because of the freedom that she felt.

Caroline was to marry the Duke of York within the next couple of months and until then, she wanted to live her life to the fullest because she knew what came with the duty of a Duchess. She would have to play the part of the obedient and caring wife and was expected to provide an offspring for her future husband. The blonde could almost laugh at the whole thing. She had no freedom and wasn't going to have any freedom anytime soon, especially after she wed to Tyler Lockwood.

The future Duchess of York was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

A hand clamped across her mouth and her bright blue eyes widened in fear. It was the first time that she decided to do something of the sort and now she was probably going to lose her life because of it. It seemed like she just couldn't win.

"A fair maiden such as yourself should not be on these streets at such a time." A man whispered into her ear, his voice low and seductive.

Caroline felt the man's breath on her ear and she readied herself to punch him in the nose and then the groin.

As she was getting ready to, he turned her around.

Caroline expected to come face to face with some ugly old man, but instead she saw a young man. He had dirty blonde hair and stormy eyes. She couldn't tell if they were green or blue, though. He was smirking at her and she noticed his dimples. Stubble peppered his jaw and he grabbed her before he pressed her against one of the brick walls.

"Are you going to kill me?" She questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied calmly as he placed her hands over her head.

"Then what is it that you want?" The blonde asked him, her voice louder now.

"I recognize you from the newspaper articles. You are the daughter of Duke William and Duchess Elizabeth…"

"I am not." She denied even though she knew what kind of a horrible liar she was. She knew it and all her friends and family knew it.

"I rather you do not lie to me because I do hold your life in my hands." He responded as he reached for a pocket knife that was in his back pocket and put it against her porcelain colored neck.

Caroline felt the metal against her skin and her breath hitched in her throat at the coldness that came with the small but deadly weapon.

"You just told me that you wouldn't dream of ending my life." She told him as she tried to keep her voice neutral.

"I did indeed, but if circumstances cause me to, I will even though you are so magnificently beautiful."

"Please, don't." She begged him.

"I do not wish to, but if you will lie to me, I shall."

"What is it that you want from me?" Caroline questioned as she eyed the handsome young bandit with curiosity in her cerulean eyes.

"Jewelry," he replied simply.

"Then take it." The fair maiden whispered as she gave him a small shove even though she knew that it was dangerous.

Thankfully, the knife did not slit her throat and when she was free of him she removed her gold necklace and handed it to him.

"This is all I have." She told him.

"I may be a bandit, but I am not stupid. You come from a wealthy family. I am sure that you have something worth more value."

"I own nothing of my own." Caroline replied calmly.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" The bandit questioned as he eyed the blonde girl, carefully and curiously.

"Yes, I do." She explained. "I do not lie."

"You were just dishonest with me a couple of seconds ago." He reminded her as his smirk returned to his full lips.

"Well, I am being truthful as of right now. I do not wish to lose my life. Especially not by your hand."

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?" He asked her as he played with the pocket knife in his hands.

Caroline watched his hand movements carefully, but nodded.

"Why are you out here anyway, Lady Caroline?"

"You know my name." She realized as her eyes widened in horror.

"I would assume you would know that considering that I mentioned your parents names."

"True…" She laughed as she shook her head slowly. "I am out here because I feel like being out here. I don't get much freedom."

"Freedom? Is that what you want?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Caroline nodded even though she knew that she could run away from him at that moment.

"Then allow me to be your mentor into freedom." He told her before he could stop himself.

He knew not why he was offering to be her mentor, but he was and it was too late to take his words back.

"Mentor? Really?" Caroline questioned, her interest piqued.

He nodded and he waited for her response, impatiently. After all, Niklaus Mikaelson was not one that possessed patience.

"You held a knife to my throat…" She began.

"Yes. I did do that." He acknowledged and shrugged shortly after.

"And you honestly expect me to trust you with my life?"

"Trust is such a big word…" He told her as his voice drifted off.

"Why do you want to be my mentor into freedom?" Caroline wondered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You seem restricted." He told her simply.

"Fine," she nodded.

"Fine?" He questioned as his eyes widened in shock.

"Fine…?"

"Klaus. Call me Klaus."

"Klaus," she nodded.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this one was okay even though it was pretty short! If you have a prompt send it in in this format: The _ and the _...

The next drabble is called The Artist and the Model and it is already complete and a lot longer than this one :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with the next drabble! I hope you guys liked it because I loved writing it :)

I would like to thank Cindy for the lovely cover that she made for me :)

* * *

The Artist and the Model

A struggling artist trying to get back to the top and a model who needs a change of scenery cross paths and perhaps they are one another's answers to their wishes.

* * *

Klaus sat in his studio with his hands under his chin. He had no idea as to what to paint next and he had a gala coming up in the evening.

Niklaus Mikaelson was a famous artist that owned a gallery in SoHo. His studio was just a floor above the gallery which made it easier for him.

He eventually decided to go out for a bite because he was growing irritated at his lack of inspiration.

Once he was outside, he was able to relax for a bit because it was a beautiful day in the Big Apple.

He eventually got to his favorite cafe and ordered himself a chicken ceasar wrap and a fruit smoothie. He was in the mood for some bourbon, but he knew that he had to be sober because the big names were coming to his gala party that night and he couldn't exactly make a fool of himself.

Sighing, he sat down at a table and ate his food. Once he was finished with his lunch, he went back to the gallery because the caterers were going to arrive within the next half hour.

The sun set a couple of hours later and Klaus was getting ready in his studio. He looked into the full-length mirror as he tried to get rid of the wrinkles that were on his red dress shirt. Once he was somewhat successful in removing the wrinkles on his dress shirt, he put on his black dress pants and black suit. He then reached for the shoebox that had his black dress shoes and put them on.

Once he was ready, he locked his studio and went down the stairs. The gallery was quickly filling up and he nodded to himself in relief because he was sure that not many people would show up considering that he hasn't released a masterpiece in over a year.

The artist plastered a smile on his lips before he walked towards the guests. The caterer's were going around with trays filled with glasses of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, different types of pastries, and finger sandwiches. Klaus could tell that everything was going smoothly and he only hoped that it would stay that way.

He reached for a glass of champagne before he made his way towards the well known lawyer, William Forbes. William Forbes was with his wife and a young woman that the artist couldn't see.

"Mr. Forbes!" Klaus beamed as he outstretched one of his hands and shook the famous lawyer's hand.

"Niklaus… You have some brilliant pieces here." William complimented as he smiled at him.

"Thank you," he thanked the lawyer.

"You have met my wife already, but I don't believe you have met my daughter… I am sure you saw her in one of those magazine's, though."

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Elizabeth. You are looking rather dazzling in that beautiful blue dress." He complimented her.

"Oh, thank you so much, Niklaus." She replied as she smiled at him. "Have you met our daughter, personally?"

"I have not." He responded as he waited for the lawyer's daughter to face him.

When she did, his breath hitched in his throat as he took the sight of her in. She was stunning in the most brilliant of ways and he could feel the gears turning in his mind for his next painting. If he was able to have her model for him, he would surely be able to create a masterpiece.

William's lawyer wore a tight red dress that was a couple of inches above her knees. She wasn't wearing much makeup, though. Her red dress was one-shouldered and she wore a pair of black heels. She had loose blonde curls that framed her face perfectly and she was one of the most beautiful women that the artist have ever seen in his life.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Forbes." He told her as he outstretched his hand for her to shake once he was out of his reverie.

She nodded and put her small and warm hand in his big and rough hand.

She looked so familiar to him, but he didn't know from where… William did mention that he may have seen her on one of the magazine covers and he bit down on his bottom lip in thought.

"Likewise," she spoke for the first time as a small smile graced her glossy lips.

"You look so familiar, but I can't seem to remember from where." He told her as a frown crept onto his lips.

"Like my father mentioned earlier, you may have seen me on one of the magazine covers that are sold. I'm a model with a number of different fashion companies and I was on the cover of Cosmopolitan, Glamour, and Seventeen." She clarified.

"Ah, yes… That is why you look so familiar!" He finally remembered.

A couple of weeks ago, he stopped by a magazine stand for a pack of gum and he picked up a Cosmopolitan magazine because the woman on the front cover was so beautiful. It turned out that that woman was the woman that was currently standing in front of him.

Caroline smiled before she reached for a glass of champagne and took a sip.

"Miss. Forbes, I would love to talk to you if that is okay…" Klaus began before he looked over at William and Elizabeth.

"She would love to talk to you, Niklaus. My wife and I are going to be right over there." William told him before he put his arm around Liz. The couple walked away and Caroline looked up at Klaus with curiosity in her eyes.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" She asked him as she took another sip from the glass of champagne.

"I have kind of lost all inspiration for my paintings and I was wondering, if maybe you would like to model for me…"

"Model? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I would really be thankful to you if you came by the studio tomorrow and allowed me to paint you."

"Uh… I don't know… I'm usually in front of the camera and I have people that make me look like I do, so I don't know if that'll work out…"

"I think that you would be beautiful without the makeup artists and whatnot. I do understand if you don't want to model for me considering that we just officially met."

"You know what…" Caroline began and Klaus paid close attention to her. "I think that I will take you up on the offer because I could use a change of scenery. What time do you want me to come by?"

"Wonderful!" Klaus blurted out, excitedly. "And anytime is fine."

"Okay… I have a photoshoot tomorrow, so it'll last for a couple of hours… How about seven in the evening?"

"Perfect," he nodded.

"Great! I'll see you then." She smiled at him before they were interrupted.

"I'll see you then." Klaus repeated before he walked away with an older woman that wanted to buy one of his piece's.

* * *

The next evening approached quickly and Klaus got everything ready. He had a bottle of champagne and a couple of refreshments in his mini fridge.

As he was setting up his canvas, he heard a buzz from downstairs. The gallery was closed because Klaus knew that he had to focus on the task at hand.

He quickly ran down the stairs before he unlocked the door. He smiled at the blonde, but that smile quickly disappeared when he noticed the state that the model was in.

"Are you alright?" Klaus questioned as she entered the gallery.

"I don't want to do this anymore." She told him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She was a complete mess and Klaus didn't know what it is that he could do to make her feel better. He had a little sister, but every time she cried, he would leave her alone because he knew that he would be of no help to her.

"Come in, Miss. Forbes. Please… Let me get you something to drink." He told her before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her up to his studio.

It looked like he wouldn't be painting anything tonight, but he strangely didn't mind.

Once the two were upstairs, Klaus led Caroline to the sofa. He then gave her a bottle of water before he sat down beside her.

"What is the matter, Miss. Forbes?"

"Everything… And please call me Caroline."

"Caroline," he nodded. "Can I get you something? Maybe a quilt? Or perhaps a pastry?"

"I'm fine…" She reassured him as she wiped her tears away.

"Talk to me… Tell me what's wrong."

"I hate being a model." She told him simply.

"Why?"

"They always put pounds of makeup on my face and make me wear tight clothes. My agent has me on a strict diet and I don't want to be on it. I like the weight that I have."

"Then why did you become a model in the first place?" He asked her, his curiosity piqued as he walked over to the mini fridge and took out a couple of pastries.

He handed them to her and she looked down at them with her eyes wide.

"I shouldn't…" She started.

"You're a young woman, Caroline. I recommend you enjoy your life to the fullest and last time I checked, pastries always make everything better."

"But the diet…"

"Screw the diet." He responded as he bit into an apricot flavored rugala.

"Screw the diet," she agreed as a small smile graced her lips.

Caroline reached for a chocolate covered strawberry and she bit into it. She moaned in delight and he smiled at her.

"Sorry," she apologized as a giggle escaped her throat.

"There is nothing to apologize for." He reassured her.

"I'm sorry… I was supposed to model for you." She sighed.

"It's okay… I can always just use my imagination." He shrugged.

"Wait… I can still model for you." Caroline told him.

"Oh no, it's okay…"

"Please?" She said.

"I don't know… I don't want you to feel like you have to model for me."

"It's okay, really. It's not like you're forcing me to do something that I don't want to do."

"If you're sure." The artist sighed.

"I'm sure." She nodded as she wiped away her tears.

She wore no makeup, but she looked as radiant as ever.

"How do you want me to pose?" Caroline asked him.

"However you want." He responded as he stood up and walked towards the blank canvas. "Do you want me to sketch you or…" His voice drifted off once his eyes focused on her.

She stood naked before him and she had her arms crossed over her chest and her legs entwined.

"Is this okay?" She asked him shyly as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"I-" Klaus started, but couldn't continue because he was struck speechless.

She looked absolutely magnificent in all of her glory. Her blonde curls almost reached her breasts and her eyes were wide in unsureness. Her legs seemed to go on for miles and her stomach was perfect even though it wasn't the flattest.

"I'm tired of wearing tight clothing." She admitted.

"You- you look perfect." The artist stammered.

Caroline smiled at him and she took the quilt and put it on the sofa before she sat down.

"How do you want me to pose?" She asked him again.

"Maybe you can lay day on your stomach and cross your legs?"

Caroline nodded and she did as she was told. Once she was ready, Klaus nodded and walked over to the closet.

He took out a red silky duvet and walked over to her. He could feel the tightening in his pants, but he quickly urged it away even though he knew that it wouldn't work.

Klaus covered her perfect behind with the duvet and then walked back to his work area. He decided to paint her because it would look more realistic like that.

Once he had the colors that he needed on the palette, he began to paint.

Caroline lay still and she had her head on her hand. She was looking his way and she had a small smile on her lips.

Klaus was finally finished with the piece two hours later and he was proud of how it turned out.

"Is it done?" Caroline asked him.

"It is and it turned out beautiful."

"Thank god," she sighed as she let her hand go and lay down on her side. Her breasts were peeking through, but she didn't really care.

"You were wonderful, Caroline. Thank you." He thanked her, genuinely.

"No, thank you… You made me feel better."

"I did?" He questioned.

"Yes," she nodded.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Don't do something that you don't want to do." He told her.

Caroline nodded before she tugged on the red silky duvet and wrapped it around her body. She stood up and walked over to him because she wanted to see the painting.

When she saw the painting, her jaw dropped because of how real it looked.

"It- it looks so real and it looks so beautiful! Are you sure that's me?"

"I'm sure, Caroline. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on."

"You're quite the charmer, huh?" Caroline questioned as she smiled at him.

"Perhaps, but what I say is the truth and nothing but the truth."

Caroline sighed as she gathered enough courage to ask him a question.

"Will you go out with me?" She asked him.

"You want to go out with me?" Klaus asked as he looked over at her with his blue-gray eyes wide.

"Yes," she nodded even though this was the first time that she has ever asked a guy out.

"It would be an honor." He told her.

"Good," she smiled.

"How about a glass of champagne?" He offered.

"I would love a glass of champagne."

Klaus nodded before he took out the bottle of champagne and the two glasses. He poured the champagne into the glasses and handed her one.

They clinked their glasses together.

"To the future." Klaus toasted.

"To the future," Caroline agreed.

* * *

There you have it! I hope that it was okay :)

Please Leave Feedback and a request if you have one!

The next drabble is complete and ready to be posted. I am just waiting on the cover.

Next up: The Teacher and the Student

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

The Teacher and the Student

A charismatic teacher and an intelligent and devoted student may just find the comfort that they seek for in one another on prom night.

* * *

Caroline sat in the white limousine with her friends while their dates went into the liquor store with their fake I.D.'s.. Caroline was in the limousine with her best friends Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, and Katherine Gilbert. Caroline's date was Tyler Lockwood and she still couldn't believe that he asked her out. She would have never thought that he found her interesting because she was a bit of a book worm while he was the quarterback of the football team. Caroline was still known as one of the popular girl's, but she thought that Tyler was out of her league.

"Care, relax!" Katherine ordered as she eyed the blonde. Katherine was Elena's identical twin sister and she had long curly brown hair that was to the side for prom. She had a red broche that matched her sinfully tight spaghetti strapped red dress that showed her bare back.

"I am relaxed." Caroline defended herself as she smoothed out her gown.

"No, you aren't! I get it, the hot jock asked you to prom and now you're all giddy and nervous hoping that you won't make a fool out of yourself, but you will make a fool out of yourself if you keep on jumping in your seat like some five year old kid." She told her.

"Care, don't listen to my sister. As you know, she can be quite rude when things don't go her way."

"I wanted Mason to ask me to prom, but Travis did and now I'm stuck with him." Katherine whined like a petulant child.

"You didn't have to accept, you know." Bonnie chimed in. She had beautiful tanned skin and she was rocking a short bob. She wore a gray gown that was shorter in the front and longer in the back.

"I know!"

"Then why did you?" Caroline asked her as she moved her curly blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I felt bad for him." She admitted as she sighed heavily.

"Well then that is your own fault."Elena shrugged.

"Shut up! Stefan Salvatore asked you to be his prom date. Do you know how hot Stefan Salvatore is?"

"I didn't only accept his invitation because of how attractive he is. He's sweet, kind, and caring and I like that about him."

"Sure you do, 'Lena." Katherine winked.

"Guys! Why did Tyler ask me to prom? I mean we're so different and I would never in a million years think that he would." Caroline told them as she inhaled a shaky breath.

"Maybe he wants a good girl." Elena shrugged.

"Or maybe he just wants to fuck you." Katherine chimed in as she raised one of her eyebrows at her best friend.

"Not helping, Kat!" Caroline cried out and Bonnie nudged the brunette on the arm.

"This is what happens when my sister joins us." Elena told the duo as she shook her head. Elena wore a navy blue dress that was one-shouldered. Rhinestones covered the right part of her dress and some of her side was visible.

"Don't hate, Elena." Katherine ordered as she took out her compact mirror and fixed her red lipstick.

They ended their conversation when their dates arrived with a couple of bottles of tequila and Caroline tried to get her ragged breathing under control. She had to hope that the night would go smoothly or else her prom night would be ruined and she hate her last school related party forever.

* * *

The teachers that were going to be chaperoning the prom were already at the banquet hall. They were making sure that everything was in place.

Some of the students were already at the restaurant and they were talking amongst themselves and taking pictures of themselves and one another.

The photographer was setting up his equipment and the prom was set to start at seven. It was now six thirty and most of the students would probably be arriving fashionably late.

"Klaus," Elijah said as he walked over to his younger brother and fellow colleague.

Elijah was the assistant principal of of the English department and Klaus was a history teacher that taught American History, Government, and Economics.

"Brother, I didn't think that you would be here." Klaus told him as he looked over at his brother.

It wasn't much of a surprise to him to be seeing his oldest brother in a black suit and crisp white dress shirt because he always wore business attire whether it be to work or anywhere else.

"I almost forgot how you look in a suit." Elijah told him as he looked his brother's outfit over.

Klaus wore a white dress shirt and a black suit just like Elijah did. Klaus had dirty blonde hair and stormy blue-gray eyes while Elijah had dark hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic, big brother..." Klaus said as his voice drifted off and he looked around the banquet hall that was quickly beginning to fill up.

"I am simply stating the facts, Niklaus… You never were one to dress accurately, but it looks like tonight has changed that."

"Meaning what?" Klaus questioned as he eyed his brother with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"Meaning that Miss. O'Connell will be here and she will be dressed appropriately… You want her to show an interest in you, don't you?"

"Um… I don't know where you got that from, but Camille and I are friends and that is as far as it's going to go." He reassured him as he shook his shoulders at the thought of being in an actual relationship with her.

"If you say so…" Elijah shrugged as his eyes lit up with- what was that? Mischief?

"Okay, you're obviously already-" Klaus started, but he was struck speechless when he looked towards the front of the banquet hall.

His eyes landed on Caroline Forbes, his student of two years and his eyes roamed over her body. She wore a beautiful blue strapless gown that was faded at the bottom. There was glittering detail which traveled the length of her slender frame, further accentuating the slope of her hips and he had to force himself to look away.

It was in no way appropriate to be doing what it was that he was doing. Him being one of the younger teachers did not excuse his wandering eyes and he quickly scolded himself for even looking at his student so closely.

"You were saying?" Elijah questioned as he eyed his brother, suspiciously.

"Forget it." Klaus immediately replied before he left his older brother to his own devices.

The history teacher needed something to drink that was stronger than the fruit punch.

He knew that he had to walk past Caroline in order to leave the banquet hall and get to the bar that was in the next room, but he didn't care. It's not like he would stop and have a full blown conversation with her.

As Klaus walked towards the exit of the banquet hall, Caroline and her friends noticed him and they waved at them. Klaus nodded in acknowledgement before he walked past her.

Once he was at the bar, he ran into a couple of his colleagues. The teachers were allowed to have a couple of drinks because the administration knew how difficult it would be to have to chaperone a bunch of energetic teenagers.

Klaus ordered himself a glass of bourbon and he sat down beside Marcel Gerard, a global history teacher and nodded at him.

"How is it out there?" Marcel questioned as he nursed his own glass of bourbon.

"It's not as full yet, but they are quickly arriving. And on time, too! Who would've thought?" He said as he threw his head back and allowed the scorching liquor to travel down his throat.

"Easy there, Klaus." A voice came from behind him.

He turned around and he threw Camille one of his smiles.

"Camille, welcome aboard." Marcel told her because it was her first year teaching at the school.

"Thanks… So, are there any pointers that you have for me? I know how to control my students while in the classroom, but I doubt I can when they're grinding against one another."

"Just believe in yourself." Klaus simply said and Marcel nodded in agreement.

"Don't think about it too much. I'm sure tonight will go smoothly… We'll probably have a fight or two, but other than that everything should go well." Klaus' friend and colleague told her.

"Great…" Her voice drifted off.

* * *

The night progressed and the blonde was having a lot more fun than she anticipated too. She was dancing with her friends and Tyler and she felt the smile on her lips never wavering.

When the upbeat song ended, she felt Tyler's hand on her arm. Caroline looked over at him with her big smile.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Tyler asked her as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Sure," she shouted over the loud music, not bothering to understand the wiggling of his eyebrows.

The two smiled at one another before Tyler took her hand into his own. They walked towards the exit of the banquet hall and Klaus happened to be by the door watching the crowd like some creeper. The teachers were standing on every corner because a cat fight broke out in the middle of the dancefloor about an hour ago.

He spotted them and then he looked over at Tyler with his eyes narrowed. He never did like the captain of the football team because he was so stuck-up and selfish and he couldn't for the life of him understand why such an innocent girl such as Caroline was with him. Perhaps she was with him because opposites attracted.

"Mr. Mikaelson," Tyler said as he nodded at his former American History teacher.

"Tyler," he acknowledged before he smiled at the blonde.

The blonde smiled back at him and her eyes wandered over his body. He wore a black suit and white dress shirt. He wore no tie and the first two buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned. He looked oddly handsome, she realized as they walked past him.

Once Caroline and Tyler were outside, Tyler walked over to the limousine with his date in tow. As soon as they arrived at the limousine, Tyler went around to the driver and ordered him to take a walk. The elderly man didn't argue much because he knew that there wasn't much of a point. The elderly driver assumed that the rude boy wanted him to take a walk because he had some plans for the bubbly blonde that was literally jogging in her place in excitement.

Once the two were alone, Tyler grabbed Caroline's waist and pulled her against his chest. His lips pressed against her own and she didn't respond because she was in shock.

A while later, her lips starting moving with his because she was all for the makeout session that was about to ensue with the hot quarterback.

They broke apart in an effort to inhale some air and Tyler opened the limo door before he got inside. The blonde looked down at him confused and assumed that he just wanted to turn on the air conditioner. She got into the limo and sat down beside him.

Tyler's dark eyes were lit up with lust and mischief and he leaned into Caroline once again. Their lips met and she closed her eyes while his kissing got rougher as he grinded against her. He bent down and found his way inside of her gown and Caroline didn't register what he was doing before it was too late.

She felt his beefy hands on the skin of her leg and her eyes darted open in shock.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Caroline stammered as she tried to get him to remove her hand from her thigh.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm getting ready to have sex…" Tyler told her as if it was the most simple thing to say.

"I- I never agreed on having sex with you." She told him as she shook her head rapidly.

"Care, come on… You only agreed to take a walk with me because when I wiggled my eyebrows, I meant let's have sex."

"Well then, I must have misinterpreted the wiggling of your eyebrows. I don't want to have sex." She quickly said. "I did not plan on having sex with anyone tonight." The blonde stressed.

"Seriously!?" He shouted, irritated.

He removed his hand from her thigh and he pushed past her and opened the car door. He climbed out of the car and left Caroline alone in the car with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

A couple of minutes later, Caroline got out of the limousine and made her way back inside the restaurant. She still felt as confused as ever as she entered the banquet hall. Her teacher was gone and her eyes darted around the room in an attempt to find Tyler.

She soon found him grinding against Hayley Marshall and her jaw dropped at the sight.

Was he seriously doing this now that she told him that she wasn't going to have sex with him?

Bonnie walked over to her with a frown on her lips. Caroline could feel the moisture building up in her eyes and she knew that she was going to ruin her makeup if her tears escaped her eyes.

"Caro…" Bonnie began before Caroline shook her head and turned away from her best friend.

"Caroline!" Bonnie shouted, but the blonde ignored her as she ran out of the banquet hall.

Her vision was getting blurry and she wiped at her eyes without bothering to look at the direction that she was going.

She felt herself falling on top of someone and she tried to remove the tears that were blurring her vision. Her hands landed on a strong chest and she could feel her cheeks flush.

"Oof," she heard.

When her vision finally cleared, she realized that she was on top of her teacher. She clamped her hand over her mouth and she shook her head in embarrassment.

"I- I'm so sorry, Mr. Mikaelson." She apologized quickly before she tried to stand up in her stupid and uncomfortable heels.

Klaus was able to stand up before her and he extended his hand for her to take. His student looked up at him with moisture in her eyes and his heart tugged at his chest.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Mikaelson." She repeated as she wiped at her eyes.

"It's fine," he reassured her. "Don't worry about it." Klaus added.

Caroline nodded before she excused herself and turned away from him. She had to make sure that her eyeliner and mascara didn't smudge.

"Caroline… Are you alright?" Klaus called to her and she slowly turned around.

"Yes… I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Mr. Mikaelson." She thanked him, genuinely.

Klaus nodded before he turned away from her and walked back into the banquet hall.

Caroline entered the bathroom and she immediately made her way towards the mirror. Thankfully, her makeup looked fine and she sighed in relief. She fixed her blonde curls and then left the bathroom.

She didn't want to go back into the banquet hall and so she decided to sit on the bench that was by the waterfall that was against the wall outside.

Once she was outside, she sat down on the bench and put her face in her hands.

_Could this night get any worse?_

* * *

Klaus was standing in his corner as he was watched the students dance to the music. He was getting tired and bored, but he knew that he couldn't exactly leave just yet. There were still two hours left until the prom finished and he hoped that he would have the strength to endure the next two hours that were bound to be hectic.

As his eyes were roaming over the room, he spotted Tyler Lockwood making out with some girl against the wall and his hands clenched into fists.

That was probably why Caroline had tears in her eyes, he realized.

Shaking his head, he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed heavily. He could feel a headache coming on.

Klaus was thinking about the final essays that he had to grade, but he was brought out of his reverie when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

The history teacher pivoted and he came face to face with Elena Gilbert. Elena was also his student and she was biting down on her bottom lip.

"Is everything alright, Elena?" Klaus asked her over the music that was ending. A slow song came on afterwards.

"Yeah, it's just I haven't seen Caroline in a while… Have you seen her?" She asked him.

"I saw her about half an hour ago…" He replied.

"Oh… Where did she go?" She asked.

"She was headed to the restroom." Klaus told her before they were interrupted by Stefan Salvatore.

"Mr. Mikaelson! How is everything?" His favorite male student asked.

"Everything is fine, Stefan." He smiled. "How are you?"

"I am doing well and I was wondering if Elena would join me for a dance."

"Of course," she blushed in his direction before he reached for her hand gently.

"I'll find Caroline, Elena… I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Klaus told her.

The brunette nodded and thanked him before she left the teacher alone.

Klaus sighed as he left the banquet hall. He knew that she had to be around there somewhere…

He looked into the bar and then into the bathroom, but she wasn't there. He decided that she was probably outside and so that was where he went.

Klaus spotted her sitting on the bench outside. She had her face in her hands and he sighed sadly before he sat down beside her.

"Elena was looking for you." He told her.

Caroline looked over at him with shock and she put her hand on her heart.

"You scared me." She laughed as she shook her head.

"I apologize," he apologized. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I don't know… You tell me… So, I accepted Tyler's invitation in hopes that he actually liked me for who I was, but it turns out that he only invited me because he wanted to have sex." She told her teacher even though she knew that it was informal and impolite.

"Ah, yes… The teenage years are flashing through my mind at the moment." He chuckled.

"Ugh… Don't tell me that you were like that jerk."

"Oh, I wasn't… I was a sweet talker when it came to women. I would like to think that I still am. It makes me feel young again."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Mikaelson… You can't be over thirty. I know that as a fact."

"Subtract five from thirty and there is my age." He told her even though he wasn't one to share his personal life.

"Twenty five! You're still a baby." She responded as a smile lit up her beautiful face.

"Sure I am." He shrugged. "And Caroline… Try not to take what Tyler did to you to heart… Guys that are your age have only one thing in mind which is…"

"Sex. I get it." She told him.

"Good." He smiled. "You have a whole life ahead of you and you're beautiful..." Klaus told her before he could stop himself.

"Really?" She wondered as she straightened her dress.

"Yes," he sighed because he knew that there wasn't much of a reason to deny what he said because it was the truth.

"Thank you." She thanked him as she looked him right in the eyes.

"You're welcome… If you have to talk to someone, I'm always-"

Klaus' words were cut off when Caroline's lips landed on his. She didn't know what she was doing, but she just did it. Klaus' eyes closed immediately when he felt her lips on his own and he could hear his mind screaming at him to stop the nonsense because this wasn't allowed, but he ignored it.

He caressed her cheeks as their lips moved in perfect sync.

Caroline pulled away first and she bit down on her bottom lip so hard that she drew blood.

"Oh my god!" She cried out. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She added as she quickly stood up and ran down the stairs and into the parking lot.

Klaus' jaw dropped and he immediately darted after her.

It was dark out and the full moon was glistening on him. Once he reached her, he put his hand on her arm to stop her from going any further.

Caroline shut her eyes, but she turned around to face him.

"I am so-" She started, but was cut off when Klaus' lips met hers.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. Their lips moved together and Klaus pulled away shortly after.

"Uh…" Caroline started.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that." He confessed even though he knew that it was wrong and a horrible mistake.

"Likewise," she replied as a small smile graced her lips.

"So, um…"

"What is this?" The blonde questioned as she looked around the parking lot and sighed when she realized that they were alone.

"Whatever you want it to be."

"I want it to be something that it shouldn't be."

"Me too," he admitted as a heavy sigh left his lips.

"So…?"

"Time will tell?"

"Time will tell," she nodded in agreement.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked this one and I took a different approach to the teacher/student klaroline relationship :)

The next drabble on the list... The Pirate and the Mermaid! I am 500 words into it, so it may take a while!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


End file.
